Le Prix Du Pardon
by Nebrindel
Summary: Harry Potter est mort !  Les cris de joie des Mangemorts retentissaient dans la cour silencieuse de Poudlard. L'assemblée tout entière resta silencieuse quelques secondes, choquée. Et, soudain, les amis de Potter poussèrent des cris de désespoir. C'était des cris déchirants, d'une tristesse absolue, et pourtant, aucun ne valait celui que poussait Draco intérieurement... [Drarry]
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir et bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je ne morsdpas =3 !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p>« Harry Potter est mort ! »<p>

Les cris de joie des Mangemorts retentissaient dans la cour silencieuse de Poudlard. L'assemblée tout entière resta silencieuse quelques secondes, choquée. Et, soudain, les amis de Potter poussèrent des cris de désespoir. C'était des cris déchirants, d'une tristesse absolue, et pourtant, aucun ne valait celui que poussait Draco intérieurement. Son cœur, qu'il pensait déjà en miettes, était réduit en poussière. Il n'en restait rien. Harry Potter était mort. Mort. C'était quelque chose d'irrévocable. Quelque chose de tellement définitif, que ça en paraissait incroyable. Et pourtant c'était vrai.

Draco tomba au sol. A genoux. Toute force l'avait abandonné. Et soudain, sa souffrance contenue s'échappa de sa bouche. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Tout ces regrets, toute sa culpabilité, sa rage, sa tristesse. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il se fichait des regard étonnés. Il se fichait de ses parents, de Voldemort, des amis de Potter. Il savait qu'ils étaient tournés vers lui. Qu'ils le jugeait. Il n'en avait pas besoin il se savait déjà coupable. Car c'était de sa faute si Harry était mort.

Quand sa voix mourut, il se releva. Avec lenteur. Il ouvrit les yeux, embués par ses larmes. Il déglutit en voyant tout les regards posé sur lui, la plupart interloqués. Le pire d'entre eux venait de son père. Des reproches, de l'incompréhension. Bien plus marquée que pour tout les autres. Draco garda la tête haute, ravalant ses larmes. Il regardait le corps sans vie d'Harry, et il se souvenait de tout. Du commencement. De ce qui l'avait amené jusque là. De ce qui avait fait de lui quelqu'un de bon – du moins, d'après ce que lui disait la personne qui gisait là, sur le sol, devant les pieds de son meurtrier.

Dans un flash de souffrance, ses souvenirs remontèrent plus clairement à la surface. Ses premières années à Poudlard, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Potter, la première fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés, puis réconciliés. La première fois qu'ils avaient fusionnés.

Des souvenirs diffus, chargés d'émotions.

Un amour pur et fort.

Leur amour.


	2. Chapter 1 : Le Désastre des Potions

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très très plaisir =3 !**

**Il y a un passage de ce chapitre que j'ai hésité longuement à garder. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez :/**

**Je m'inspire de beaucoup de choses, alors si vous trouvez certaines similitudes entre ma fanfiction et des films, livres, voire même d'autres fanfictions, c'est normal. Je ne veux en aucun cas faire du plagiat, mais parfois certaines choses s'imposent comme évidentes dans ma tête ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre I : Le Désastre des Potions<strong>_

**5ème année. Cachots, salle de classe de Rogue**.

« Potter, au nom du Ciel ! Concentrez-vous ! »

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Même Draco avait du mal à se concentrer. Il faut dire que ce jour là, la potion à réaliser était particulièrement difficile, et même un génie comme lui galérait un peu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au Survivant. Sa potion bouillonnait, signe d'une préparation ratée. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur à son encontre.

« Alors, Potter, t'as perdu tes lunettes ? »

« Quelle répartie Malfoy, franchement, je suis impressionné. »

Le ton presque nonchalant de Potter le fit sortir de ses gonds. Ces derniers temps, Draco avait de plus en plus de mal avec lui. Il ressentait toujours le besoin de lui lancer des piques. De voir qu'il était touché par ses paroles. Et bien sûr, Potter faisait comme si de rien n'était. Mais Potter faisait _toujours_ comme si de rien n'était.

Draco se leva et aplatit ses poings sur la table. Il ouvrit la bouche, arqua les sourcils.

« Tu veux voir quel goût a ma répartie, Potter ? »

Soudain, telle une ombre, Rogue se planta derrière eux.

« Potter. _Malfoy._ » Il avait prononcé le nom de Draco comme s'il lui répugnait. « En retenue. Ce soir. »

« Mais Monsieur... ! »

« Il n'y a pas de _mais_, Mr Malfoy. À moins que vous ne préfériez rester plus longtemps dans mon bureau ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

Il baissa la tête. Il était doublement énervé. Non seulement il allait passer une heure de retenue avec Rogue, mais en plus il y aurait Potter. Franchement, quelle journée pourrie.

La fin de l'heure de Potions approchant, il mit un échantillon de sa préparation dans une éprouvette qu'il ferma et l'apporta à Rogue, toujours hargneux. Puis il rangea ses affaires avec hâte et sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide. Il avait envie de casser la gueule de Potter, mais ça ne lui apporterait que des ennuis supplémentaires.

Il ne le recroisa – heureusement ! – pas avant le repas du soir. Il marchait d'un pas décidé vers la table des Serpentards, mais il fut malheureusement obligé de passer devant Potter et les deux crétins qui lui servait d'amis.

« Non mais regardez moi cet imbécile. Toujours à se pavaner... »

« Ron, ne le provoque pas ! »

« Je ne le provoque pas, Hermione, j'expose la vérité ! »

Et Potter qui ne disaient rien. Qui ne faisait que regarder son assiette vide en raclant le fond avec sa fourchette, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Et ça, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais la Grande Salle était remplie, les professeurs attablés, et tout le monde serait témoin s'il y avait bagarre. Alors Draco se retint, tout en se faisant la promesse silencieuse de lui faire payer durant la retenue du soir.

Il passa son chemin. S'assit à côté de Blaise. Et se vengea sur son gigot d'agneau, qui ne lui avait rien demandé. Au final, il ne mangea rien, mais fit une belle mixture, digne d'obtenir le statut d'œuvre artistique, sous le regard blasé de Pansy Parkinson. Il fit comme s'il n'avait jamais vu son regard hagard, et, dès la fin du repas, il descendit vers les cachots de Rogue – ce dernier détestant qu'on soit en retard, Draco voulait être sûr d'être en avance. Il fut surpris de ne pas croiser Potter dans les couloirs. Était-il du genre à arriver en retard ? Draco n'en avait pas vraiment l'impression. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce genre de détail, aussi.

Le blond s'appuya contre le mur. Son sac de cours pesait assez lourd sur son épaule endolorie. Il grimaça, posa son sac sur le sol, et se massa l'épaule. Il était fatigué. Il voulait rentrer dans son dortoir, et dormir. Pas passer des heures interminables en retenues. D'autant plus que ses retenues avec Potter finissaient toujours mal.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps, mais cela lui sembla durer une éternité. Soudain, il vit la silhouette dégingandée du Survivant se dessiner au bout du couloir. Il avait les yeux baissés, comme s'il était extrêmement fatigué. Mais ça n'était pas son problème.

Draco décroisa ses bras et lança une remarque bien sentie au brun.

« T'es à la bourre, Potter. »

« Non, Malfoy. Je suis juste à l'heure... » répondit-il d'une voix lasse et exténuée.

Une ombre se planta entre eux. Rogue.

« Messieurs, » commença-t-il. « Si vous avez terminé de vous tournez les pouces, vous me ferez le plaisir de ranger _entièrement_ l'étagère d'échantillons de potions _sans_ utiliser la _magie_. »

Draco serra le poing mais se retint de faire une quelconque remarque. C'était un travail colossal. Lui qui pensait se tirer au bout d'une heure, ça n'était visiblement qu'un vœux éphémère.

« Vous ne sortirez pas de cette salle tant que le travail ne serra pas accomplit. Oh, et j'oubliais. _Vos baguettes_, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Harry tendit la sienne avec cette lenteur qui semblait désormais le caractériser. Draco, quant à lui, resta stoïque.

« MrMalfoy, _votre baguette._ » insista Rogue en appuyant sur chaque syllabe du mot baguette.

A contre cœur, il déposa le précieux bout de bois dans la main tendue de la chauve-souris. Il grimaça. Il détestait faire quoi que ce soit sans magie. Ce n'était pas digne d'un sang-pur – du moins, c'était ce qu'il se plaisait à croire.

Le professeur de potions les fit entrer dans la pièce mal éclairée, puis referma la porte à clef derrière lui. Harry soupira et commença à se mettre au travail. Draco s'appuya, une fois de plus, contre le mur, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et le regarda faire.

« Dis-donc Malfoy, tu pourrais m'aider... »

« En quel honneur, Potter ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que si on est dans cette merde, c'est à cause de toi ? »

« De moi ? Pardon ? »

« Oui, de toi et de ta stupide répartie. »

« Ma stupide répartie ? Tu veux que je t'y fasse goûter, à ma répartie ? »

« Tu m'as déjà dit la même chose ce matin. Vas-y, essaie, pour voir ! »

Draco attrapa Harry par le col, le visage déformé par la colère. Puis, soudainement, il se pencha sur Harry et lui roula une pelle bestiale. Puis le le relâcha, le balança contre le mur de pierre et le foudroya de son regard d'acier. Enfin, il lui envoya un coup de pieds dans les côtes avant même qu'Harry aie le temps de réagir.

Et, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé, il commença le travail qui leur avait été donné par Rogue, triant les potions par genres, natures et couleurs.

En vérité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ca avait été une sorte de pulsion, et il n'avait pas réussit à s'en empêcher. Et puis, il avait l'espoir que ça ferait réagir le brun. Que peut-être, il cesserait de l'ignorer. Car Draco Malfoy détestait être ignoré, surtout par l'objet de sa haine. Quelle gloire pouvait-il y avoir à rendre la vie du Survivant impossible si ledit Survivant restait imperméable à ses moqueries et à ses railleries ? Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

Harry était toujours assis sur le sol, choqué, regardant dans le vide. Il ne semblait pas avoir digéré ce qu'il venait juste de se passer.

« Oh, Potter ! » Cria Draco pour le faire réagir. « Bouges-toi un peu. »

Potter leva la tête vers lui, légèrement apeuré. Puis il reprit son air habituel et précipita sur l'étagère pour ranger ce qu'il restait de potions.

Ils passèrent les vingt minutes qui suivirent à ranger, en silence. Silence qu'Harry brisa, mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Malfoy ? »

« Fais quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas embrassé. »

« Bien sûr que si, Malfoy ! »

« Non, je t'ai roulé un patin, c'est différent. »

Et le petit Potter sortit de ses gongs.

« Je m'en fiche ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ! »

« Parce que je savais pertinemment que ça te mettrais dans cet état, et c'est, je dois l'avouer, tout à fait délectable. »

« ... » Potter serra les poings, baissa la tête, et grommela : « Malfoy, t'es vraiment un connard ! »

« Merci Potter, tu me flattes. »

Il allait répliquer, mais Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce. Il ausculta consciencieusement le travail effectué par les jeunes garçons, les sourcils froncés. Il se tourna alors vers eux.

« Eh bien, MrPotter, MrMalfoy, il semblerait que, pour une fois, votre association a été bénéfique. Maintenant filez dans vos dortoirs. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à vous battre durant mon cours à l'avenir, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui, Professeur... » murmura Harry.

Draco hocha simplement la tête puis détourna les talons. Il récupéra son sac au passage et disparu dans les couloirs. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à aller très loin pour rejoindre son dortoir, contrairement à Potter qui lui, devait monter tout les escaliers jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Draco eu un petit rire moqueur à cette pensée. C'était bien fait pour lui. Ce satané Potter commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il fit irruption dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et s'affala sur un fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Il poussa un soupir d'extase et ferma les yeux. Après toute cette tension qu'il posait constamment sur ses épaules, il avait besoin de se relâcher. De se détendre. Il sentait qu'il commençait à somnoler, quand soudain, il revit sa retenue avec Potter.

La question qu'il se posait à lui-même, c'était pourquoi, nom de Dieu, il lui avait roulé une pelle pareille ? Car même si c'était vrai qu'il était content de voir sa mine déconfite, sur le moment il avait juste été _attiré _par le brun balafré. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit. C'était trop dérangeant. Mais peut-être que, grâce à cet acte de folie, Potter allait enfin cesser de l'ignorer. Et ça, c'était le summum du plaisir. Pouvoir pourrir la vie de Potter, en bonne et due forme. Draco jubilait.

« Dray ? Tu es enfin rentré ! » le héla une voix bien trop familière.

« Ah, c'est toi, Pansy. » Il soupira. « Ouais, ce satané Potter m'a bien fait chier, je te jure. Encore heureux que Rogue nous ai confisqué nos baguettes, sinon je n'aurais pas résisté à lui lancer un bon gros doloris... »

Il bluffait, bien sûr. Jamais il ne jetterais un sortilège impardonnable. Même à Potter. Surtout à Potter. Merde. Il commençait à s'embrouiller.

Pansy ricana.

« J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça ! Saint Potter sous do- »

« Ne l'appelle pas Saint Potter. »

« Ok, ok, pas la peine de t'énerver, Dray... »

« Je sais. Désolé, Pansy. Bon, je vais me coucher. »

Il se leva du fauteuil, pris son sac et fila dans son dortoir. Il prit une douche rapide, se mit en pyjama, puis se glissa dans son lit sous sa couverture en velours émeraude. Il s'endormit rapidement, fatigué. Ses rêves furent peuplés de Potters, qui dansaient en tutus roses, la bouche en cul de poule, dans la salle de Potions.


	3. Chapter 2 : Encore une retenue !

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, mais j'ai eu une grosse grosse panne d'inspiration :/ J'espère néanmoins que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Si je suis en forme, je poste le Chapitre 3 ce week end, sinon ça sera la semaine prochaine (ou plus si jamais je me retrouve avec une pile de devoirs monstre...)**

* * *

><p>Le bruit lui vrillait les oreilles. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il avait affreusement mal dormit – des cauchemars, toute la nuit – et la Grande Salle était une véritable torture. Cependant, son estomac criait famine, et ne pas prendre de petit déjeuner ne serait que le faire souffrir d'avantage. Il soupira, ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur le goût de sa tartine de confiture.<p>

Potter venait de passer devant lui. Et ça, c'était un véritable problème. Parce qu'avec les rêves étranges qu'il avait fait, il n'avait pas envie de croiser son regard. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait fait hier n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Son estomac se tordit. Il n'avait plus faim. Il se leva. Potter aussi était debout. Ce crétin de Potter. Il lui jeta un regard furieux. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça, de le regarder. Ca semblait mettre Potter mal à l'aise. Ou peut-être juste en colère ? Oui, c'était ça. Potter était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, semblait livide, et tenait mal sur ses jambes.

Draco prit un air suffisant. Visiblement, le brun avait aussi mal dormit que lui. Tant mieux. Ca lui apprendrait, à hanter ses rêves. Bien sûr, Draco savait que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ de la faute d'Harry s'il en rêvait. Mais tout de même. Il était énervé. Et quand Draco Malfoy est énervé, tout est toujours de la faute de tout le monde, et plus spécialement de Potter. Draco le détestait. Depuis la première année. Vraiment. S'il cherchait toujours à capter son attention, c'était pour lui montrer à quel point il le détestait.

Il releva la tête.

Le Survivant était juste devant lui. Draco eu un mouvement de recul, surpris. Puis, il arqua les sourcils. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

« Euh, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la table des Serpentards ? »

Il ne semblait pas avoir réalisé où il se trouvait car il commença à balbutier.

« Ah, euh, je... Il... » Il inspira. « Il fallait que je te parle, Malfoy. »

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de mon petit déjeuner ? Sérieusement, quoi. »

Harry fit un pas en arrière.

« Ouais, euh... Désolé. »

Il haussa les épaules, d'un air pas désolé du tout. Même s'il gigotait, et qu'il avait l'air plutôt mal devant tout ces Serpentards attablés qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais.

« Malfoy, j'aimerais que... L'on reparle de la retenue qu'on a eu hier. »

Draco manqua de s'étouffer. Ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu ni le moment de parler de ça.

« Ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en dire ? »

« Je... » Harry hésita.

« Il n'y a absolument rien à en dire, Potter. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager d'ici, sans plus tarder. »

Le brun se leva, visiblement vexé, mais Draco n'en avait cure. Tant mieux. Comme ça il cesserait enfin de l'importuner. Mais en voyant Harry partir, le jeune blond fronça les sourcil. Il venait de sentir quelque chose d'étrange dans sa poitrine. Comme un soubresaut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il ne voulait pas laisser Potter partir ? Pourtant c'était lui qui lui avait dit de débarrasser le plancher.

Ces derniers temps, Draco ne se comprenait plus lui même. Surtout à propos d'Harry Potter. Car même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture – surtout depuis cet événement humiliant en première année dont il voulait à tout pris oublier l'existence – il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher à capter son regard. Ou tout simplement, à savoir qu'Harry le regardait. Mais Harry ne le regardait jamais. Harry l'ignorait. Harry ne réagissait plus à ses moqueries. Harry faisait comme s'il était invisible.

Et ça, ça, c'était insupportable. Il était temps que Draco y remédie.

La journée passa assez rapidement. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondor n'avaient qu'un seul cours en commun, en début d'après-midi, et l'ambiance de digestion collective évita une quelconque altercation entre les deux Maisons, au grand soulagement du professeur Flitwick.

C'était le début du mois d'octobre, et il faisait encore chaud. La plupart des élèves, après les cours, étaient dehors, à profiter des rayons de soleil qui leurs manqueraient tant pendant l'hiver. Draco et sa bande s'étaient également installés dehors, pas très loin du trio Potter/Granger/Weasley et ne cessaient de faire des remarques sur leurs tenues, leur façon d'être, ou tout simplement la pureté de leur sang.

D'un coup, Potter et Granger se levèrent. Ils semblaient être dans une discussion importante. Draco haussa les épaules. Oui, il était curieux, mais non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à les suivre. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tout les élèves retournèrent vers le château : c'était l'heure du repas. Draco et le reste des Serpentards suivirent le mouvement de foule qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

Cependant, quelque chose clochait.

Potter et Granger manquaient toujours.

En bon petit préfet, Draco se dit qu'il devait aller les chercher. C'était son devoir, après tout. Il se leva de sa table.

« Eh, Dray ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Blaise.

« Chercher ces stupides Gryffondors qui pensent pouvoir outrepasser les règles de l'école. »

« Mais... Dray... »

Draco était déjà partit. Il pesta un moment. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de là où pouvait bien être ces deux imbéciles de lions. Il déambula dans un les couloirs un long moment, retenant les jurons qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Soudain, en face de la bibliothèque, il les vit. Il allait leur lancer une remarque cinglante lorsqu'il entendit un bout de leur conversation :

« Alors tu es vraiment amoureux de lui ?! »

« Oui Hermione, j'en suis certain. »

Ah, il les tenait. Draco allait s'avancer, quand soudain, il percuta. Granger parlait de quelque chose de plutôt intéressant. Alors Potter aimait quelqu'un ? Ca, c'était une information qui valait de l'or. Bien que cela l'énervait. Parce que si Potter ne lui prêtait plus attention, c'était sûrement à cause de ça. Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensée par la voix de Granger qui reprenait :

« Je ne comprends pas Harry... »

« Quoi ? Ca te pose un problème ? » Sa voix était sèche.

« Non, non, aucun ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'as _embrassé_... » Elle avait appuyé sur le mot comme si c'était un tabou. Draco faillit laisser échapper un ricanement amusé.

« Je ne sais pas, mais... C'était... C'était vraiment magique, Hermione. »

« Je n'en doute pas... Mais... Ça me paraît tellement étrange... »

« Moi aussi, mais je ne reviendrais sur cet instant pour rien au monde. »

« Je te comprends. Mais _Malfoy._.. »

« Oui, Malfoy... »

Draco manqua de tomber au sol. Il était sûr d'avoir mal entendu. Ouais, c'était sûrement ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilités.

« Alors c'est comme ça. Tu es amoureux du pire Serpentard, le plus vaniteux et le plus orgueilleux de tous. »

« Oui... »

Non, il n'avait pas mal entendu. Potter... Potter était _amoureux_ de lui. Ça le révulsait. Il avait envie de vomir. Mais là, la seule chose qu'il semblait capable de faire, c'était de fuir. Le plus rapidement possible. Il se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec le professeur MacGonagall. Draco déglutit. À ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées, il sentait que ça allait mal finir, cet histoire.

« Mr Malfoy... Ainsi que Mr Potter et Mrs Granger, » ajouta-t-elle, faisant sursauter les deux lions, « Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. »

* * *

><p>« Sachez que je suis extrêmement déçue de votre attitude, Mr Malfoy et Mrs Granger. En tant que préfets, vous vous devez de respecter le règlement à la lettre. Quant à vous Mr Potter, j'espérais que votre précédente retenue en compagnie de Mr Malefoy vous aurait rendu plus... respectueux des règles de notre établissement. »<p>

Potter baissa la tête, accompagné de Granger. Quant à Draco, il se mordait simplement la lèvre, tentant de ne pas laisser exploser sa rage.

« Vous vous rendez bien évidemment compte que je vais devoir appliquer une sanction, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle leur jeta à tous un regard appuyé d'où perçait une grande déception.

« 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et 10 pour Serpentard. Non Mr Potter, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision », ajouta-t-elle en voyant les lèvres de Potter s'entre-ouvrir pour protester. « De plus, vous allez tout les trois écoper d'une retenue, en espérant que cette fois, vous comprendrez ce que règlement signifie. »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. »

« Oh que si, Mr Malfoy, j'ai autant de droits sur vous que le professeur Rogue en a sur Mr Potter. Vous allez donc vous acquitter de votre punition sans protester d'avantage ou je vous donnerais suffisamment de retenues pour que le message rentre dans votre tête. »

Draco serra les dents ainsi que les poings mais ne répliqua pas.

« Vous allez donc vous rendre immédiatement à la bibliothèque où Mrs Pince vous attends. Vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que le travail qu'elle vous assignera sois effectué. Allez, filez. »

C'est avec une mine d'enterrement que Draco détourna les talons pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Deux retenues en deux jours, il avait fait fort. Et son père n'allait pas apprécier. Pas du tout. Il voyait déjà la beuglante qu'il allait recevoir le lendemain matin. Lui disant qu'il apportait le déshonneur sur une noble et pure famille de sorcier, et que jamais il ne pourrait atteindre la grandeur, ce genre de chose. Pourtant, le jeune homme faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour prouver à sa famille – à son père, surtout – qu'il avait de la valeur, et qu'il pourrait lui aussi accomplir de grande choses. Mais ce n'était pas un combat facile à gagner...

Il ne regarda même pas derrière lui. Que Potter et la Sang-De-Bourbe le suive ou pas, ça lui importait peu. Il voulait simplement finir cette satanée retenue et retourner dans son dortoir histoire de se reposer. Il avait besoin de dormir. Ces derniers jours étaient bien trop mouvementés à son goût.

Rapidement, il se retrouva face à la grande porte de la bibliothèque. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Tout ces livres, c'était le paradis pour lui. Il ouvrit la porte et entendit les deux Gryffondors se précipiter à sa suite pour retenir la porte que Draco avait volontairement lâchée. Il était en colère. Mrs Pince se planta devant eux, comme une fleur.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin. Vous allez, chacun d'entre vous, me ranger cette pile de livre dans le bon ordre et la bonne classification, sans utiliser la magie bien évidemment. »

Ils secouèrent la tête. Draco s'avança en direction de la pile que la bibliothécaire lui avait désigné. Une pléthore de livres divers et variés se trouvaient dispersés en tas sans but aucun. Draco poussa un soupire magistral. Il n'était pas rendu. Le rangement allait sûrement prendre des heures. Lui qui avait l'espoir de pouvoir se coucher tôt... D'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien mangé puisqu'il n'avait pas assisté au repas. Ça lui apprendrait à espionner Potter plutôt que de se sustenter.

Il commença d'autant plus rapidement à s'atteler à sa tâche. Plus vite il finirait, plus vite il pourrait retourner dans son dortoir. D'ordinaire, les livres de la bibliothèque se rangeaient tout seuls en s'envolant vers leur emplacement originel. Mais le sortilège avait été désactivé, et il fallait se tenir exactement en dessous de l'emplacement, si le livre était trop haut, pour qu'il aille se ranger tout seul. Sinon, il fallait utiliser ses patounes. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le fort de notre cher blond qui avait commencé à faire des tas avec les différents livres, les classant par thèmes à fin de pouvoir les ranger plus rapidement, rangées par rangées, plutôt que de faire des allez-retour entre chaque bouquin. Ayant fini sa première pile, il se leva, un nombre incalculable de livre dans les bras, se dirigea vers la section annotée « Sortilèges », sans se soucier de ce que faisaient les deux autres.

C'est alors tout naturellement qu'il fonça dans Harry Potter.

Mais le brun avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir avant que Draco ne lui rentre dedans, et il se décala rapidement pour l'éviter, ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque leurs épaules entrèrent en collision, faisant tomber sur le sol les précieux livres de Mrs Pince – qui, par bonheur, n'entendit absolument rien. Le jeune blond jura et se baissa en pestant contre ce satané Potter qui lui pourrissait la vie, sans se rendre compte qu'il pensait à voix haute. C'est donc avec surprise qu'il entraperçu le visage décomposé du survivant. Sans trop comprendre, il lui lança :

« Bah alors Potter, tu regardes pas où tu vas ? »

« Ferme-là, Malfoy... »

Encore. Encore cette monotonie. C'était trop.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? »

Tant pis pour ses livres. Qu'ils gisent au sol, ce n'était pas son problème.

« Mon problème ? Je n'ai pas de pro... » sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

« Laisse tomber, Potter, je sais. Je vous ai entendu, Granger et toi. »

Alors si, c'était possible d'être aussi pâle qu'un mort, Draco en avait la preuve directe.

« … A–Ah... Tu... »

« Ne perds pas ton temps, Potter. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. Et saches que tes sentiments me débectent au plus profond de moi. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. »

Draco grimaça pour appuyer ses paroles. Harry, quant à lui, n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Mais le blond put voir des larmes perler dans ses yeux émeraudes. Larmes qui, bientôt, coulèrent à flots. C'est alors que Harry se mit à bégayer :

« Ma-Ma-Malfoy tu es vraiment... »

Draco détourna le regard. Les crises de larmes, c'était pas pour lui.

« Potter, c'est pas tout, hein, mais on a une retenue à finir... »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Ses larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage. Il tremblait. Le livre qui se trouvait dans sa main – manuel de potion avancé – tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Draco, qui lui avait tourné le dos, pas le moins du monde intéressé par sa crise de nerf intempestive, se retourna. Il se mordit la lèvre. Comment Potter pouvait-il être dans un état pareil ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute quand même, si ? Il s'approcha légèrement de lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de l'effleurer : le jeune homme se dégagea, poussa Draco pour passer et quitta la bibliothèque au pas de course.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, que Draco ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde pourquoi Potter était tombé amoureux de lui. Certes, il était beau, riche, intelligent... Mais c'était son ennemi. Draco faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait tomber amoureux ? Et puis, Draco ne devrait-il pas être flatté de savoir que quelqu'un l'aimait ? Non. Non, c'était normal... Ou peut-être pas ? Les choses s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi cruel envers Harry. Ce dernier semblait sincère... Oui, mais le problème, c'était que Draco réfléchissait rarement avant de parler – surtout à Potter – et qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher en excuses.

Il fut soudainement interrompu dans ses pensées ô combien philosophiques par une masse en colère qui lui fonçait dessus.

« Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! »

« Oh, du calme Granger, j'ai juste dis ses quatre vérités à Saint Potter... »

« Saint Pot- tu as fais _quoi_ ?! »

« Je lui ai dis que je ne l'aimais pas et qu'il me dégoûtait... »

Il sentit la claque d'Hermione sur sa joue avant même d'avoir put la voir partir. Elle était tellement puissante que la tête de Draco se dévissa à moitié et qu'il manqua de tomber, se plaquant contre les étagères bourrées de livres. Il leva les yeux vers Granger, prêt à répliquer, quand il vit dans ses yeux la colère noire qui l'animait.

« Tu vas aller _tout de suite_ voir Harry et t'_excuser_, Malfoy ! Il y a des limites à la méchanceté ! »

« P-Pourquoi je ferais ça, Granger ? »

« Parce que sinon je te colle une autre gifle et croit moi, tu en garderas la marque suffisamment longtemps pour que toute l'école puisse l'admirer ! »

Draco se redressa, sa fierté écrasée. Il préférait mourir plutôt que quiconque apprenne qu'il venait de se manger une baffe magistrale, d'autant plus de la part de Granger. Mais aller s'_excuser_... Autant demander à un loup-garou de faire un câlin à un chat un soir de pleine Lune. Cependant, devant les yeux de feu de la brunette, il dû se résigner. Soit. Il allait aller retrouver Potter. Mais pour les excuses, ça serait une autre fois...


	4. Chapter 3 : Douleur

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**C'est la dernière fois que je prévois une date pour poster, parce que je ne m'y tiens pas... :/ Je suis désolée. Mais voici le chapitre trois, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire n_n**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent, même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews. Voir le nombre de vues monter en flèche, ça me motive vraiment, c'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer. Sans vous, je pense que je n'aurais jamais été si "loin" dans cette fanfiction. Alors merci.**

**J'ai écris toute la première partie en écoutant en boucle "****_Forgiven_****" de Within Temptation, "****_My Immortal_****" de Evanescence et "****_Nothing Else Matters_****" de Metallica, donc... C'est très (trop ?) sentimentaliste XD**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =3 !**

* * *

><p><em>Le sol dur lui broyait les jambes. Mais, absorbé comme il était dans sa tristesse, il ne le sentait pas. Ses souvenirs remontaient à un moment tellement douloureux, plus spécialement pour Harry. Mais c'était aussi le début de leur histoire, le moment qui avait déterminé tant de chose dans la vie déjà toute tracée de Dray. Il ferma les yeux, des larmes telles des cristaux roulant sur ses joues pâles. Il continua alors à faire défiler ses souvenirs dans son esprit...<em>

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux. Et Dray le voyait. Il avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Dans un coin, il regardait Harry qui pleurait toute les larmes de sont corps. Draco déglutit. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. En fait, quand il y pensait, tout les événements de ces derniers jours, il ne les avait pas souhaité. S'il avait pu se procurer un objet qui efface les parties de notre vie qui nous arrange, il l'aurait acheté. Mais malheureusement, même dans le monde magique, les choses ne se passent pas comme ça, et il faut assumer ses actes. Alors, il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme qui s'était arrêté.

« Potter... » chuchota-t-il.

Mais le brun ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'était agenouillé sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains, et il pleurait. Silencieusement...

« Eh, Potter ! » recommença-t-il, un peu plus fort, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Ce dernier sursauta puis eu un mouvement de recul. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche, et répondit d'une voix brisée :

« Laisse moi tranquille, Malfoy... »

« Euh... Ouais, mais tu sais, Potter, je... »

« C'est... J'ai compris... Que tu ne m'aimais pas, alors... S'il-te-plaît... »

D'accord, Draco était froid, mais il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à un visage si empreint de tristesse. Il s'agenouilla alors face à Potter et passa sa main sur son visage. La peau de Potter était douce – et mouillée. Avec lenteur, il remonta jusqu'à ses yeux et pris une de ses larmes sur son doigt.

« Arrête de pleurer, Potter. Je... Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je t'ai dis. Je suis dés – »

Le mot ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche, et il déglutit. « Ouais, je suis... Euh, je m'exc... Enfin, tu m'as compris, quoi... »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mal à l'aise. Mais c'était plus pour échapper au regard larmoyant de son vieil ennemi juré.

« Je vois... » répondit Potter de sa petite voix brisée. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, et reniflait à intervalles réguliers.

Alors Draco le prit dans ses bras, sans réfléchir. C'était trop pour son petit cœur que de voir ce spectacle. Potter en pleurs à cause de lui. Bien que ça soit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé, dans les circonstances actuelles, ça ne le faisait que se sentir coupable. Parce que c'était une tristesse tellement profonde que le jeune brun laissait transparaître... Il n'était pas possible de lui résister. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Potter était plutôt beau garçon. Il avait deux grands yeux émeraudes qui luisaient sans cesse d'un éclat joyeux, des cheveux rebelles en batailles et ce qui le rendait particulièrement séduisant, c'était cette fossette que sa bouche creusait quand il souriait. Draco avait toujours détesté ce sourire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il voulait le revoir. Parce que c'était à lui qu'il voulait qu'Harry l'adresse.

Tout en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras, il put entendre son cœur qui battait la chamade, et, bientôt, ce fut son propre cœur qui rejoignit celui du brun. Une étrange chaleur l'envahissait. Il prit le menton du brun entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il put y voir le chamboula d'avantage que tout les événements précédents. Les sentiments du bruns étaient tellement profond qu'on pouvait les lire dans son regard vert émeraude. Ils étaient vrais. Terriblement vrais. Et c'est ce qui changea absolument tout dans la vie monotone de Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier ne put retenir ses larmes. Son cœur était gonflé devant tant d'affection, et un sentiment de culpabilité l'empêchait de respirer. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait y échapper qu'en ne faisant qu'une seule chose. Alors, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, avec douceur, sans aucune bestialité. C'était un baiser qui implorait pour le pardon.

Et Harry ne bougeait pas. Quand Draco se releva, il semblait tellement choqué, les yeux écarquillés, que Draco ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Puis, il se releva, pour partir.

« Attends, Malfoy ! » entendit-il tandis que quelque chose agrippait sa manche – la main de Potter. « Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça... »

Les yeux du brun, qui avaient séchés, étaient de nouveau entrain de se remplir de larmes.

« Tu ne peux pas encore faire comme si de rien n'était ! Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça... De me dire des choses pareilles... Puis de m'embrasser comme si ta vie en dépendait... Non, Malfoy, tu ne peux pas faire ça... Je... Je ne suis pas un jouet, tu sais... »

« Potter... »

Ce dernier releva sa tête, et recommença à crier :

« Tu es tellement cruel, Malfoy ! Tu t'amuses avec moi, c'est ça ? Et bien je ne l'accepterais pas ! Je – »

« Tais-toi, sombre crétin ! »

Et il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses émotions. C'était comme un blocage, pour lui. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Potter, et lui murmura :

« Je ne joue pas avec toi, tu sais. »

« Tu – »

« Laisse-moi finir, Potter ! Même si ça peut te sembler impossible, improbable... Je suis sincère. Extrêmement sincère. Tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire... »

Mais les yeux de Potter disaient le contraire. Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans ses yeux. Draco aurait voulu pouvoir se noyer dedans.

« Tu.. Tu m'aimes, alors ? »

Ah. Question difficile. Était-ce de l'amour ? Peut-être bien que oui. Mais c'était quelque chose de tellement nouveau pour lui que Draco ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un. Alors, il hocha simplement la tête, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

« Je crois... Je n'en sais rien. »

« ...Oh. »

« Peut-être bien, oui. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça tout à l'heure, Potter. J'ai encore parlé trop vite. En réalité, savoir tes sentiments me rends vraiment heureux. C'est ça que tu veux dire par « aimer » ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais... C'est déjà ça. Tu... »

Ils se turent tout les deux, appréciant le fait d'être chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

« Potter ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ne dis rien à personne, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous sommes ennemis, je te rappelle. »

« Plus maintenant ! »

« Écoute Potter, je ne veux pas que ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir se sache. Alors ferme-la. »

Harry serra les dents.

« En fait, tu es vraiment un petit salaud arrogant et égoïste ! »

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et s'enfuit en courant, sans que Draco ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour le rattraper. Il se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit ?

.

.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Pendant le petit déjeuner, aucun des deux ne jeta un seul regard à l'autre. Ils s'ignoraient mutuellement. Et Hermione les foudroyait du regard. Parce qu'elle avait dû finir de tout ranger toute seule pour ne pas que MacGonagall les punissent d'avantage – ce qui aurait très certainement fini par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Draco et Harry dans la même pièce, tout seuls, c'était assurément un véritable carnage. Et personne ne voulait ça. Surtout pas les deux intéressés.

Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille était tellement confus dans leurs esprits qu'aucun des deux ne voulait le croire. Qu'Harry ait des sentiments pour Draco. Que Draco ait embrassé Harry. Chacun le réfutait vivement. Chacun voulait oublier ces événements si embarrassants.

Draco n'en avait parlé à personne. Lui qui, autrefois, se serait volontiers amusé de voir Potter se décomposer en apprenant des rumeurs diffamatoires circulant sur lui... Il n'avait plus envie d'une telle chose. Il voulait simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix. Une paix royale. Aussi, quand son ami Blaise Zabini vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, il grogna. Et prit un air encore plus renforgné quand ce dernier lui adressa la parole :

« Alors Dray, cette colle avec Potter ? »

« Désastreuse. »

Visiblement, la nouvelle de leur retenue avait circulé rapidement à travers toute l'école.

« Vous avez dû faire quoi ?

« Ranger des livres à la bibliothèque. »

Blaise fit la moue et posa une main sur l'épaule du beau Serpentard qui sursauta.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de s'être bien passé. »

« Ouais. Laisse-moi tranquille, Blaise. »

Le jeune homme à la peau matte soupira.

« Comme tu veux, Dray. Mais j'essaie juste de t'aider. » il s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota. « En ce qui concerne Potter, je peux aussi t'aider, tu sais. »

Puis il partit aussi vite qu'une ombre avant que Draco ne réalise ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il se leva subitement de la table des Serpentards qui le regardait d'un air interloqué. Sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide. Et rattrapa Blaise par le col avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se cacher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Que je pouvais t'aid... »

« À quoi tu joues, Blaise ? »

« Bordel Dray, j'essaie de faire une bonne action pour une fois ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Potter et moi ? »

« Ca crève les yeux qu'il t'aime. Et encore plus que toi tu l'aimes. »

Il lâcha Blaise.

« Ah... » sa voix se brisa.

Il était inutile qu'il se voile la face. Quand on est amoureux, on n'y peut rien, même avec toute la volonté du monde. On a beau lutter contre ses sentiments, c'est impossible. Draco soupira, s'appuya contre le mur. Blaise s'était rapproché de lui et lui tapotait l'épaule gentiment.

« Ca va aller, Dray... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, Blaise ? J'ai encore tout gâché... »

Et il lui raconta tout de la soirée précédente, n'omettant que les détails franchement personnels. Dès qu'il eut finit son récit, Blaise enchaîna :

« Va lui parler et excuse-toi. Je ne vois que ça... Soit sincère dans tes excuses, et il comprendra. »

« Mais, Blaise, tu sais bien que je... »

« Oui, tu n'es pas doué en excuses. Mais parfois, il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de côté, surtout en amour. Alors, Draco, vas-tu faire ce choix ? Vas-tu accepter de payer de ta fierté le prix du pardon ? »


	5. Chapter 4 : Alea Jacta Es

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je m'excuse de la longue absence... Mais voilà, pour compenser, il est deux fois plus long que les précédents ^^**

**Bonne lectures, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours que Draco attendait patiemment de croiser un Potter seul, dans les couloirs, dans la cours, n'importe où. Mais seul. Et ça faisait également trois jours qu'il ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Potter était toujours accompagné, comme s'il cherchait délibérément à l'éviter et à l'ignorer. Comme s'il voulait absolument mener à mal l'entreprise de Draco. Et cela le rendait encore plus exécrable que d'ordinaire, et Blaise Zabini commençait à avoir du mal à le supporter.<p>

Son exaspération profonde le fit exploser en plein milieu du petit déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, alors que Draco faisait une énième remarque sur les tartines de beurres pas assez grillées.

« Ca suffit maintenant Dray ! Je n'en peux plus de tes simagrées ! »

Blaise se leva et chuchota rapidement à l'oreille de Draco :

« Je vais finir par aller voir Potter à ta place et lui dire que j'en ai marre... »

Draco se leva à son tour et hurla :

« NON ! »

A cet instant même, la Grande Salle venait de baisser d'un ton. Aussi, les centaines d'élèves de Poudlard purent entendre la magnifique voix du Serpentard résonner contre les murs de pierre. Comprenant que tous le monde l'avait entendu, et plus spécialement cet idiot balafré qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, Draco sortit de la pièce avant que le rouge ne lui monte aux joues. Il n'était pas fou au point de bafouer son honneur de Serpentard – et encore moins de Malfoy – tout de même.

.

.

.

Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il avait peur que son cœur n'explose. Ce dernier ne battait plus – presque plus. C'est à dire qu'il s'amusait à rater des battements, entre autre. Quel imbécile se cœur... Draco, le fier et droit Draco, ne put retenir un sanglot tellement il avait mal, tellement il souffrait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir autant de douleur. Tout ça à cause d'un crétin de Gryffondor, qui plus était. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine s'arrêta. D'une main tremblante, il s'appuya contre le mur, tandis que l'autre serrait sa poitrine si fort que ses doigts blanchissaient. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Après tout, les déceptions amoureuse, c'est chose courante. Ce qu'il vivait dans l'instant même, c'était très certainement ce qu'Harry avait ressentit quelques jours plus tôt, quand Draco lui avait arraché son bonheur avec des griffes acérées qui avaient transpercé son cœur. Après tout, Dray ne faisait que récolter la monnaie de sa pièce. Il soupira. Il commençait à se calmer. Il ferma les yeux et se repassa la scène qu'il venait de vivre pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemar, vu le contenu.

Il était dans les couloirs durant la pause déjeuner, encore occupé à chercher Potter partout pour lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments. Quand soudain, il avait aperçu une masse de cheveux ébouriffés. Heureux de l'avoir enfin trouvé, il s'était approché pour aller lui parler, pour lui expliquer son erreur et s'en excuser, aussi difficile que cela puisse être. Potter était assis sur un banc, près du lac, et il regardait le ciel. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il était seul. C'était le moment ou jamais. Draco s'était approché d'avantage, quand Seamus était arrivé et, au sourire qu'Harry lui avait lancé, Dray avait sentit la première fissure traverser son cœur. Qui avait volé en éclat quand l'Irlandais avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles du brun balafré.

Confus, en colère, pas vraiment au clair avec les sentiments étranges qui s'emparaient de son esprit et de son cœur, Draco avait filé dans les couloirs sans en voir d'avantage. C'était déjà trop. Beaucoup trop. De rage, le jeune Malfoy frappa dans le mur en face de lui, entamant un peu le mur de pierre.

« Dray... ? Bordel, Dray, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Le blond retira sa main en sang du mur. Ca allait mieux, soudainement. La douleur lancinante de son poing ensanglanté éclipsait celle qui quelques secondes plus tôt occupait son cœur. Il lança un regard froid à Blaise Zabini, qui s'était jeté sur lui comme pour le retenir. Et puis quoi encore ? Draco était tout à fait responsable de ses actes. S'il avait envie de démolir le mur, il le faisait. Après tout, son père était un Mangemort et, qui plus était, il était haut placé dans le ministère. Alors Draco pouvait bien faire la belle à ce joli mur, s'il en avait envie.

« Eh, Dray, tu m'écoutes ?! »

_Oui, je t'écoute, sombre crétin._ Il n'avait juste pas envie de lui répondre. Pourquoi cela ? C'était très simple. Il ne contrôlait plus le flot de sentiments qui le renversait comme une vague.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » grommela Zabini et enserrant la main de Draco dans un bandage blanc, qu'il venait de faire apparaître, et qui imbibait le sang du jeune serpentard.

« Potter. » se résolut à répondre Draco, les dents tellement serrées que ce qu'il disait était presque inaudible.

« Quoi, Potter ? » s'affola Blaise. « Tu es allé lui parler ? »

« Non. Je n'en ai même pas eu besoin. »

Draco tourna le dos à Blaise. Il s'était remit à trembler. Il ne voulait pas que son ami le voit comme ça. En fait, il voulait que _personne_ ne le voit. Il inspira et lança d'une voix énervée :

« Cet imbécile sort avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Quoi ?! » s'étrangla pratiquement Zabini.

« Ouais. »

« Qui ? »

« Finnigan. »

« Seamus Finnigan ? Cet irlandais bon à rien ? »

« Lui-même. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils sortent ensemble ? »

A ces mots, Draco se retourna, furieux.

« Parce que je les ait vu s'embrasser, voilà pourquoi ! »

« Oh. »

Blaise ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regardait son ami d'un air désolé. S'il avait pu – ou plutôt, s'il avait _osé_ – il l'aurait serré dans ses bras. Mais il savait mieux que personne que ce genre de comportement ne faisait qu'horripiler Draco d'avantage au lieu de l'aider. Et au vu de l'était de fureur dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait, il ne vallait mieux pas qu'il esquisse ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvement vers lui. Il se contenta de soupirer avant de fixer Draco droit dans les yeux, faisant face aux regard gris et glacé du jeune héritier Malfoy.

« Ecoute Dray, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi – »

« Si tu crois que ça va suffire à changer la donne, je... »

« Changer la donne ? » le noir s'énerva. « Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir changer la donne maintenant ? Tu sais, les êtres humains ne sont pas seulement des réceptacles sans vie et sans sentiments. Quand tu blesses quelqu'un, tu dois t'attendre à des représailles ! Ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, c'est tout ce que tu as mérité ! Espèce de crétin profond ! Tu sais quoi, tu vas te démerder avec Potter ! Et si j'étais toi, j'irais quand même lui présenter des excuses. Pour tout ce que tu as pu dire, que ça ait été cette année ou toute les précédentes. »

Et Blaise partit, laissant un Draco estomaqué. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à recevoir une leçon. Une putain de leçon de la part d'un putain de... De quoi, exactement ? Draco ferma les yeux. Blaise avait raison de toute façon. Et, qui plus était, il l'avait bien plus aidé que quiconque d'autre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Blaise était le seul qui avait su lire en Draco, et l'avait conseillé pour Potter. Il prit une grande expiration. Oui il allait aller s'excuser.

Quittant le couloir d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le parc, ou il avait vu Potter et Finnigan un peu plus tôt. Il était temps qu'il parle au Survivant. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol en pierre des corridors de l'école. Sur son chemin, Draco croisait d'autres élèves, de Maisons diverses et variées, mais il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, malgré les chuchotis et ceux qui fixaient où désignaient sa main ensanglantée. Enfin, Draco rejoignit le parc encore un peu éclairé. Potter était toujours avec l'Irlandais.

Il souriait. Un sourire magnifique, si seulement il l'avait adressé au blond. A le voir si heureux, Draco crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Mais, au contraire, le jeune homme se réfugia dans une carapace de colère. S'excuser ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Non mais, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de penser une chose pareille, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? Il détourna les talons et se mit à réfléchir.

Que pourrait-il faire qui blesse Potter ? Qui le fasse ressentir ce mal être continuel qui le berçait ? Comment atteindre le Survivant, éteindre la moindre flammèche de bonheur dans son regard ? Soudain, tout se fit clair dans la tête de Draco. Il avait trouvé une idée. C'en était presque trop méchant, mais tant pis. Potter l'avait mérité. De toute façon, il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu intéresser à lui, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Ce mec était répugnant... Ou pas. Ou pas.

_Je divague trop. Il faut que je me concentre, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce._ Il inspira un grand coup, décidé. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de se concentrer, gardant dans sa tête l'image de Seamus embrassant Harry. Et ça lui suffit amplement. De son regard glacé, Draco embrassa la pièce du regard. D'un sourire quasi carnassier, il se glissa vers la personne qu'il recherchait, avant de gommer toute trace d'expression sur son visage, qu'il força à adopter un masque de tristesse désespérée. Il cherchait à attendrir sa proie. Alors, seulement, il s'assit en face d'elle, avec une mine d'enterrement.

« Salut, Granger. » murmura-t-il.

L'intéressée releva la tête de son livre pour se rendre compte que Malfoy était assit en face d'elle, à la table des Gryffondors, et, qui plus était, à la vue de tout le monde. Mais le véritable choc pour elle fut lorsqu'elle observa son visage, entièrement dépourvu de fierté. On aurait dit que toute joie de vivre avait abandonné Malfoy.

« Euh... Bonjour, Malfoy. »

Elle semblait relativement mal à l'aise, et Draco pouvait le voir. Aussi, il avança une main rassurante en direction du poignet de la Gryffondor, qu'il effleura du bout des doigts.

« Tu sais Granger, je... Je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose. »

La situation était trop bizarre, et la jeune fille s'empourpra.

« Oui ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et détourna le regard avec de retirer sa main de la table.

« Euh, je... Malfoy, je... »

« Tu n'as qu'une chose à me dire, Granger. »

Il s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille, qui ne pouvait plus reculer, au risque de tomber sur le sol. De plus, Draco enserrait à nouveau son poignet, la forçant à amorcer un mouvement vers lui.

« Tu dois juste me dire que tu m'aimes aussi. »

Il posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres délicates de la jeune femme, qui céda et cessa alors de se débattre. Elle s'abandonna complètement au beau blond en face de lui, sans plus réfléchir. Elle ne pensait plus alors qu'elle blessait ses deux meilleurs amis. Car Hermione savait mieux que personne que si Harry ''sortait'' avec Seamus, c'était pour que Draco réagisse et vienne lui parler. Elle avait été sa confidente durant une longue nuit pendant laquelle il lui avait étalé ses sentiments pour le Serpentard. Elle ne pensait pas non plus à Ron, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, à qui elle avait promis de passer Noël rien qu'avec lui, ni aux sentiments qu'elle savait vivaces chez ce dernier. Hermione ne pensait plus à rien hormis la douce caresse des lèvres chaudes de son ennemi de toujours sur sa bouche délicatement parfumée. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'au fond d'elle même, elle savait pertinemment que Draco se jouait d'elle, et que rien de ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai. Elle le savait, et c'était pour ça qu'elle se laissait faire.

.

.

.

Le soir-même, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, les quolibets allaient bon train. Draco Malfoy sortait avec la née-moldue, Hermione Granger. Ou du moins, c'était ce que tout le monde croyait puisque la grande majorité d'entre eux les avait vu s'embrasser au repas du soir. Et, au milieu de tout ça, Blaise n'en pouvait plus : le bruit était tout bonnement insoutenable. Les discussions, les quolibets... Tout ça lui passait au dessus de la tête. Il avait juste besoin de silence à fin de pouvoir réfléchir convenablement aux événements qui venaient de se passer, juste sous son nez. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco avait embrassé Granger. Et Potter, alors ? Le jeune adolescent grommela et, quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde se tut. Draco venait de faire une entrée fracassante. Il regarda droit dans les yeux chaque personne qui le dévisageait, affichant un sourire suffisant sur son visage. Il marchait d'un pas droit et assuré, comme si rien de ce que l'on pouvait dire sur lui n'avait un moyen de l'atteindre. Il avait l'air tellement convaincu de lui-même que même Blaise se laissa prendre au jeu, toujours aussi estomaqué.

Le blond repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui s'était aventurée sur son front lisse comme la peau d'un bébé et entra dans sa chambre (il avait droit, en tant que préfet, à une chambre en solitaire, d'autant plus que son père avait fait jouer ses relations à fin de la lui obtenir) dont il referma la porte violemment. Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'il était seul, et que personne n'avait de moyens de l'espionner, il se laissa aller à sa véritable émotion, qu'il n'avait que légèrement surjouée en étant allé parler à Granger. Son visage enjoué laissa place à un visage renfrogné, des yeux quasi-larmoyants et des sourcils constamment arqué. Les dents serrées, il entra dans sa salle de bain. Il leva des yeux éteins vers le miroir, observant son reflet. Ce qu'il y vit le dégoûta tellement qu'il envoya son poing droit dans le miroir, le brisant en mille petits morceaux brillants. Il poussa un cri de rage mêlé à un cri de douleur alors que les plaies qui venaient tout juste de se refermer sur son poing se rouvraient, faisant à nouveau couler le sang. Il carra sa mâchoire pour réprimer un nouveau hurlement qui aurait forcément rameuté du monde dans la pièce. Et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit entre dans cette pièce et le voit dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Il inspira grandement et banda à nouveau son poing. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Car, même s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, Draco souffrait de voir tout les élèves – ou presque – de Serpentard lui tourner le dos et parler de lui. Si c'était comme ça rien qu'à cause de Granger, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été pour Harry... Harry qui l'avait poussé à des mesures si extrêmes que lui même ne parvenait pas à y croire. La pauvre Granger. Draco grimaça en y repensant. Il espérait tout de même qu'elle n'allait pas tomber de trop haut lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte que Draco ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il ne faisait tout ça que dans un seul but : reconquérir Harry. Car, même si sur le coup il n'avait voulu que le faire souffrir, il espérait, au plus profond de lui-même, que Potter allait retomber dans ses bras. Il l'avait trouvé tellement adorable. Il avait tellement regretté d'avoir mal agit envers lui. Il avait finit par réaliser qu'il l'aimait. Et s'en était devenu quasi-insoutenable. Rien que de penser à Potter était une véritable torture.

Dans un soupir magistral, Draco commença à se déshabiller. Tandis qu'il ôtait ses vêtements, il repensait à tout les événements passés de la journée. Il se souvint dans un demi-sourire à quel point il avait été heureux quand il avait enfin croisé Potter. Potter et sa peau si douce, et ses _lèvres_ si douces. Il s'imagina dans un grognement rauque à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le Gryffondor torse nu. Il se mordit la lèvre tandis que ses pensées dérivaient sur un Potter complètement dénué de vêtements.

Woah.

Ca, c'était plutôt pas mal comme vision. Il n'eut pas même le temps de penser à quoi que soit d'autre qu'il réalisait que son pantalon était soudainement devenu beaucoup trop _serré_. Il se dépêcha de l'enlever. Erreur. Car, à peine avait-il esquissé un mouvement pour le tirer vers le bas que le frottement du tissu contre son intimité lui arracha un râle. Il était carrément excité. Et ça n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle, d'autant plus que l'objet de son désir était très certainement dans les bras d'un autre – en plus, les Gryffondors dormaient dans la même chambre, non ? Alors qu'il aurait dû s'énerver à cette pensée, elle ne fit que le chauffer d'avantage, car il venait de se figurer Potter et lui dormant dans la même chambre. La proximité aurait été tellement insoutenable que Draco lui aurait très certainement sauté dessus sans réfléchir.

D'ailleurs, Draco ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait posé une main envieuse contre le tissu de son boxer, caressant à travers la matière son intimité qui vibrait de plus en plus de désir contenu. Quelques secondes plus tard, son boxer était à terre et ses caresse sur lui-même se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. Toutes sortes d'images salaces lui passaient par la tête, qui ne faisaient que l'exciter d'avantage. Il enserra de ses deux mains son membre tendu à l'extrême, bougeant si vite que personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elles étaient là. Il avait atteins sa limite et il sentait quelque chose venait, du plus profond de ses viscères.

« Ghh.. Ah... Putain... Harry... Aaaah ! »

Une matière visqueuse recouvra soudain ses mains et le haut de son ventre. Haletant, il s'allongea sur son lit, savourant les derniers soubresauts qui l'agitait, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, ratant même parfois quelques battements, le faisant sursauter d'avantage et poser une main hésitante sur sa poitrine. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il ressentit soudain une vague de honte en repensant à ce qui l'avait excité. Il courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, une main plaquée sur sa bouche qui avait crié ce nom tabou au moment de sa délivrance. Il se sentait sale. Il alluma l'eau de sa douche qu'il régla à la chaleur maximum, puis il passa son crâne sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il soupira de bonheur. La légère douleur provoquée par la chaleur lui fit un bien fou, et il s'immergea complètement, nettoyant d'une manière presque compulsive son ventre où quelques gouttes de matière blanche avaient été projetées.

Il sortit le savon, le shampoing, s'offrant un nettoyage intégral afin de se libérer de chaque parcelle de sueur ou de cette matière qui le rendait tellement honteux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se masturbait, et il se sentait d'autant plus honteux à cette idée que ça avait été en pensant à Potter qu'il l'avait fait. Il frottait sa peau comme un fou, a rendant quasiment rouge. S'il avait pu plonger dans un bain de désinfectant, il l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation. Pourquoi avait-il fait un truc aussi stupide ? Il s'était toujours juré que jamais il ne ferait ce genre de chose, mais il se rendait compte désormais que, face au désir, il ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il n'avait aucune emprise dessus. Ça le désespérait presque. Mais ça avait été tellement bon. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de recommencer et le dégoût que cette simple idée lui imposait. Il inspira l'air surchauffé de sa salle de bain, passa l'eau carrément cramante sur son corps encore chaud de son excitation passée puis, une fois qu'il fut rincé correctement, il sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette bien douce, séchant chaque partie de son corps consciencieusement.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à ses affaires, étalées sur le sol, et son visage prit une teinte violacée lorsqu'il entraperçut son boxer vert émeraude. Dans un souffle, il sentit son intimité gonfler à nouveau. D'un mouvement instinctif, il passa une main gourmande sur le bout, faisant tomber sa serviette et poussant un petit gémissement.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit le jeune Blaise Zabini pour débouler dans la chambre de son ami sans même se donner la peine de frapper à la porte.

« Eh, Dray, tu... Euh... »

Les yeux écarquillé, le jeune commença à amorcer une manœuvre en sens inverse...

.

.

.

Draco, assit sur son lit, emmitouflé dans une serviette et portant un caleçon tout propre, était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Il regardait fixement ses pieds nus, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Assit sur son lit, il passait la soirée la plus honteuse de toute sa vie. Blaise quand à lui, était assit à l'autre bout du lit, lui-même rouge comme une tomate, fixant lui aussi un point visiblement très intéressant sur le mur dépourvu de quelques tâche que ce soit. Finalement, ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence de plomb qui s'était installé :

« Euh, ouais, donc... Tu voulais quoi ? »

Toujours mal à l'aise, le noir réussit cependant à formuler quelques mots :

« Je voulais savoir... C'est-à-dire que... A propos de... Grande Salle... Granger... »

Le cœur de Draco se serra lorsqu'il comprit où son ami voulait en venir. Sa manipulation pour faire tomber Potter amoureux de lui une fois de plus, pour le faire jalouser et qu'il se rende compte d'à quel point il était fait pour aller avec Draco.

« Ce n'est rien qui te concerne, Zabini. »

L'emploi de son nom de famille et le ton glacial qu'utilisa Draco pour s'adresser à lui n'échappa pas à Blaise qui compris rapidement que le jeune homme ne voulait simplement pas lui en parler, et l'idée qui lui avait effleuré l'esprit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le découvre dans une situation assez embarrassante se confirma.

« Tu veux rendre Potter jaloux ? »

« ... »

« J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'était repris. « T'es con, Malfoy. Tu sais très bien que tout ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. »

« Ta gueule, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir, hein ? »

« J'ai un minimum de cervelle, je te signale. »

« Ouais, bah, ta cervelle, tu vas te la garder, merci. »

« Je croyais que ça pouvait t'aider, que je sois sincère. »

« Qui t'as dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide ? Je m'en contre fous de Potter, maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? » lança Blaise, estomaqué.

Draco déglutit et mit quelques instants avant de reprendre contenance.

« Oui, vraiment. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette chambre illico presto, que je puisse me branler en pensant à Granger en paix, merci. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui qui, quelques mois plus tôt, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ses propres sentiments envers Potter... ce vif changement d'attitude n'échappa pas au jeune homme noir qui se tenait devant lui, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rougir comme une pivoine en entendant la référence que Draco venait de faire à cet instant si gênant quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sortit de la chambre de ce dernier comme une furie, refermant la porte en la claquant à moitié. Si Blaise était blessé par les propos de Draco, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que le blond éprouvait. Il se sentait tellement mal à l'idée d'avoir pu heurter celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. De plus, il avait mentit, car ce n'était pas à Granger qu'il pensait, mais à Potter. Et, pour en rajouter une couche, il avait décidé que plus jamais il ne tenterait de se satisfaire lui-même. C'était bien trop gênant et embarrassant, comme situation. D'autant plus ça ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de solitude et d'envie envers le beau Gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille...

.

.

.

Quelques jours passèrent dans une atmosphère étrange, électrique. Chacun était sur les nerfs et les insultes entre serpentards et gryffondors étaient de plus en plus vivaces. Chaque soir, Draco rejoignait Hermione, jouant la comédie pendant des heures. Il devait cependant avouer que, s'il passait outre le fait qu'elle était une Gryffondor (et née-moldue par dessus le marché), elle était plutôt sympathique et avait pas mal de goûts en commun avec le blondinet. Les moments que Draco appréciait le plus étaient lorsqu'ils discutaient des livres qu'ils avaient tout les deux lus, et ceux qu'il aimait le moins, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Hermione avait d'abord été réticente à l'idée de sortir avec lui, mais il avait été plutôt convaincant.

Il n'avait pas croisé Potter une seule fois et il ne savait pas si ce dernier était au courant – mais vu que l'ensemble du château semblait l'être, Draco ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Si Potter n'était pas encore revenu vers lui, c'est qu'il n'était pas allé assez loin. Et puis, Dray voulait voir sa réaction en face. Alors, il prit une décision capitale. Même si Granger lui avait demandé d'être discret concernant leur soi-disante ''relation'', Draco ne pouvait pas faire autrement. De toute façon, il finirait par la blesser un jour où l'autre, non ?

Ce matin-là, l'air était plutôt doux. C'était une belle journée en perspective, et la plupart des élèves souriaient déjà à l'idée de passer leur Dimanche dehors. Comme c'était Dimanche, justement, la Grande Salle était bien moins bondée lors du petit déjeuner puisque les élèves ne s'y rendaient pas tous en même temps. Cela rendit la tâche de Draco un peu plus compliquée. Mais il s'appliqua à manger son déjeuner avec lenteur, savourant chaque bouchée de sa tartine, chaque gorgées de son chocolat et de son café, regardant avec avidité l'embrasure de la porte de la Grande Salle. Vers 9h, un groupe de Gryffondors fit irruption dans la salle chauffée et s'attabla pour se remplir la panse. Draco eut un léger sourire en voyant le trio d'or. Il se leva avec lenteur, marcha d'un pas assuré vers la table des rouges et ors. Même s'il semblait sûr de lui, on pouvait voir sa main qui tremblait. Il était, en effet, honteux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Une fois qu'il fut tout proche, il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui sursauta, détournant le regard de Harry – assit juste en face d'elle – pour offrir un sourire hésitant au blondinet.

« Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Bonjour, mon amour » souffla-t-il avec une vague de dégoût intérieure avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Étonnamment, elle se laissa faire avant de rougir comme une pivoine. Levant des yeux inquiets vers Harry, Draco croisa son regard, qui s'était fait aussi dur qu'une pierre. Intérieurement ravit, Draco jubilait. Il avait réussit son coup. Satisfait, il souffla quelques mots à Granger avant de disparaître, aussi bien de leur champ de vision que de la salle. Il entendit, juste avant de tourner les talons, un bruit de chaise qui raclait violemment contre le sol.

Un sourire mauvais et satisfait établit sur son visage, il allait tourner à l'angle du couloir vide lorsque quelque chose l'agrippa avec force, le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur. Estomaqué, il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de reconnaître la tignasse qui se dressait devant lui. Rassuré, il savourait sa victoire presque trop parfaite, tout en ne laissant rien paraître malgré tout.

« Tu veux quoi, Potter ? » lança-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

« Arrête de jouer avec les sentiments de ma meilleure amie ! » lui lança le Gryffondor, visiblement en colère.

« Pardon ? » lui répondit Draco, d'un air faussement étonné.

« Arrête de te moquer d'elle ! »

« Je ne me moque pas d'elle Potter, loin de là. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais ça, merde ? T'as une seule petite idée de ce que je peux ressentir à te voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ? Une fille, par dessus le marché ? Quelqu'un à qui je tiens ? »

_Oh que oui, sombre crétin._

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« Mais, que ça te touche, bordel ! »

« Tu voudrais que ça me touche ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Draco se délectait.

« Parce que je t'aime ! »

Gagné.

« Euh, je veux dire, je, euh... » rougis Potter en lâchant soudain le blondinet dont les pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol.

« Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça. » finit-il par avouer.

« Quoi ?! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais Draco arqua les sourcils.

« Potter. Si vraiment tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi tu es sortis avec Finnigan ? »

Mal à l'aise, Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je voulais te faire réagir. Je voulais que tu reviennes vers moi. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je... Je voulais voir si Seamus embrassait aussi bien que tu embrasses. Si ça me procurait autant de sensations. »

Le souffle coupé, Draco murmura :

« Alors … ? »

« Tu es de loin le meilleur, Ma... Draco. »

Un sourire étrange aux lèvres, Draco se rapprocha de Potter pour lui offrir un baiser tel qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné auparavant.


End file.
